Theresa
A black belt in karate at 12 years old, she has excellent fighting skills and is armed with nunchucks. She has natural sense of direction as well as a sixth sense, akin to some form of clairvoyance or psychometry, enabling her to sometimes foresee the outcome of Cronus' schemes and the Olympians' plans or detect danger. Her psychic abilities have since further developed, including telepathic and telekinetic powers, which has helped the Chosen Ones more than once. She also is a talented lyre player, something she is very reluctant to admit to others. Like Atlanta, she also plays on Olympia High's field hockey team Powers Theresa is intuitive, superstitious, and hates doing anything without consulting her horoscope. She also has a spiritual connection that acts as a sixth sense and is akin to some form clairvoyance or psychometry, enabling her to tap into the unseen forces of 'magic' in the world and sometimes foresee the outcome of Cronus' schemes. Theresa has a heart connection to her mentor, the immortal Persephone, who, even after all these years, must still spend half her time in The Underworld. Her psychic abilities have since further developed, including her telepathic powers, which has helped the Chosen Ones more than once. Physical Appearance * Theresa's Outfits Theresa has blonde-streaked orange hair that cascades past her waist. She is relatively tall but is seen to be the third shortest of the Titans, with only Odie and Atlanta being shorter than she. She is generally clad in blue jeans and a pink tank top; she also wears white slip-on shoes with no socks. Season One She was introduced with Odie as the sixth and fifth teens discovered respectively. Theresa is a 16 year old and her father, who owns cattle ranches across Canada, is very preoccupied with his work and his lack of attention to anything else annoys her''.'' She is very wealthy and is used to the finer things in life, much like her mentor Persephone'', as she was test-driving her new sports car, which was a birthday present from her father, when the envoys from Cronus and Olympia arrived and was noticeably less than enthusiastic about the Olympia dorms. Season Two In the finale, Theresa's psychic abilities transcend to a new level of power, and take a mental toll on her. Theresa's added frustration and selfishness get the better of her, creating a creature called the Phantom from her very subconscious, and deluding her into thinking that the gods are manipulating them like puppets. She starts draining the powers of the gods - at first unintentionally - thinking it will free her and the others from the Prophecy, and allow her and Jay to be together. After draining Zeus, she is certain that there are no longer any obstacles standing between her and Jay, but Jay is horrified by the notion that killing Theresa may be the only option. Jay tells her that he can't kill her and tries to convince her to give up the gods' powers before they destroy her, but his efforts are in vain. Unfortunately, the Phantom part of her attacks Jay, causing her to realize that she has gone too far, before her power overwhelms her and she apparently dies. Jay revives her with a kiss, Theresa turns back to normal, and the gods regain their powers. Personal Info Theresa's birthday is either very late December or early January, based on the events of Chaos 101 and Chaos 102. Chaos 101 takes place on January 1st and January 2nd. When Theresa meets the group on January 3rd in Chaos 102, she tells the other heroes that she recently received a brand new car for her birthday. Jay wishes her happy birthday and she doesn't correct him, so it's possible her birthday is January 3rd or she simply didn't correct him and it was slightly earlier/later if she didn't receive the car on the actual day of her birthday. She has strong feelings for Jay and they share many close moments throughout the series with hints of romance. They share a passionate kiss in the finale. Trivia * In Chaos 103, she implies that she doesn't find Neil attractive, which is reinforced in The Nature of Things when she seems disturbed when he puts an arm around her. In Forget Me Not after losing her memory, Atlanta remarks that Neil is kind of cute, but Theresa says she doesn't trust any male that dresses better than her. * She describes the Brownstone as 'cozy' on her first visit in Chaos 102. * Neil calls her "T" for short in The Nature of Things but this is never referenced again in the series. * Kirby Morrow ''(Jay) and Kelly Sheridan (Theresa) also played each other's love interests in Barbie and the Nutcracker, as well as in the English dub of the anime series InuYasha. * Gary calls her "Barbie" in Cronus' Flying Circus, which may be in reference to Kelly Sheridan's most prominent voice acting role in her career, Barbie. Category:Characters Category:Main Character‏‎ Category:Female Category:Mortals Category:Temporary Villians Category:Main Villians Category:Central Villians Category:Titans Category:Class of the Titans Category:Heroes